


Final Moments

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Vincent's death, sort of not canon, undertaker x vincent, vincent x undertaker, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Vincent realizes that he is living his final moments as his manor is surrounded in flames. He hopes to see the love of his life, one last time...
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 5





	Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

Fire. Fire as far as the eyes could see. There was no way out. There was no way to save himself. Vincent Phantomhive was going to die. That was it. That was final. He could hear the crumbling of his manor. He could hear the screams of his servants as they were burned alive. He could see the body, of Rachel, lying a few feet away from him. She had already passed out from the terror of it all. She was already dying. He was soon to follow. 

"I suppose, even if you love a reaper of souls, everyone has an end," Vincent's voice was just a whisper. He didn't want to admit that this could be his last night among the living. Why must it end this way? When he had not accomplished a single thing with his life? The smoke of the fire entered his eyes. It burned. It hurt. He cried. However, even if there was no smoke, the tears would have escaped him. He didn't wish to die. No, not yet.

 _"_ I will not die,"he assured himself. "I'll wait here for him," he struggled to move. His body knew it was futile to enter the flames in hopes of escaping them. His heart would not listen to his mind. He must do this. He had to do this. But, why was it so hard? 

Vincent wandered to the window. It would be too hot to open. Too painful to try. But. Even so, he touched it. He opened it. He yelled through his pain. He hovered, standing at the edge, and wondered if the fall would kill him. Should he risk it anyway? Perhaps there were bushes he never knew were there. Should he believe in that? Time was ticking. It was either jump or be burned to a crisp. 

"Jump!" Vincent heard a voice yell. "I'll catch you!" 

"Undertaker? Is it really you?" Vincent questioned. The thought seemed ridiculous. Why would such a man come to save him? After what he had done? No individual could be _that_ forgiving, and yet, here he was, standing right below Vincent's window.

"No time for that now! You must jump!" The Undertaker called. Vincent ceased his hesitation immediately and jumped into The Undertaker's arms.

"I must say, this was not how I envisioned seeing you again," Vincent stated. Though he had wanted to see The Undertaker more than anyone right now, he never thought it actually possible. "Are you an angel?" he asked. The Undertaker let out a small laugh in response. It wasn't a cheery laugh. It was sad. Forced. This was not the man Vincent was used to seeing.

"I could never be an angel," The Undertaker's voice cracked. It was clear that he was trying desperately to keep his feelings under control. But why? For what purpose?

"Uny, what's wrong?" Vincent asked, though, in his heart he already knew. He could feel the blood dripping from his torso. He could sense the cinematic record about to be played. "Oh," he muttered, "I see. I was already dead. There was no chance for me, was there? I can see my life flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up, please. I don't...I want to be with you. I don't want to die," some panic enveloped him and tears filled his eyes. 

The Undertaker shook his head 'no.' There was never a chance. Vincent's death had been determined long ago. Vincent smiled, the best he could, as he glanced down at the scythe impaling his body. Vincent felt his eyelids become heavy. No. He didn't wish to go yet, "I was able to see you again. That's all that really matters, I suppose." Vincent touched The Undertaker's face. He moved his hand upwards to put the fringe aside, so that he might see those beautiful reaper eyes. "So, don't looks so sad, okay? It's fine. I'm not a reaper like you. I'm not even a demon. It's okay. Humans know nothing of your world. I can't be an exception."

"I should have come to see you sooner. I already knew but I-"

"Shhh, don't speak," Vincent put a finger to The Undertaker's lips, "I already know everything you wish to say. I love you, you know that, don't you?" Vincent asked. This was the one thing he needed to confirm. This was the one thing he _must_ know. Everything else was meaningless. Even if The Undertaker didn't return the sentiment, that was fine, he just wished for The Undertaker to _know_.

The Undertaker said nothing. He nodded as his response. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said, "that's good."

"I love you too, Vince," The Undertaker spoke but it was already too late. Vincent had passed on. The Undertaker clutched the body in his arms and sobbed. This was the one person he never wished to create a coffin for. This was the one soul he never wished to collect, and yet, this was the one soul he knew for the shortest amount of time. What a cruel world he lived in. Would they ever cross paths again? The Undertaker hoped more than anything that it would be possible. But, who could foresee the future? Surely not him. 

He clung to the body and watched the painful records. He begged them to play slowly but the records did as they wished. They would provide no special treatment for any human. The Undertaker sobbed. There was nothing more he could do. The body must burn with the manor. That was what the way Vincent was destined to die.

But.

Who cares about destiny?

The Undertaker carried the body back to his shop. He created a coffin. He preserved the body. He did everything within his power to keep Vincent on this earth even a moment longer. No one could force him to do otherwise. If anyone tried, well, they'd just have to die too, wouldn't they?

"I feel alive when you're beside me. I'll wait here for you," he rested his head against the coffin. "I can see my life passing me by. Was it all too much? Or not enough? I want you back, Vincent...I will get you back..." his eyes filled with a crazed determination. "I will..." 


End file.
